1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved flashlight structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flashlight structure applicable to a flashlight for use in mines, gas tanks, spray painting sites, and so on, wherein the flashlight structure includes a press switch that will not be accidentally pressed (and hence turned on or off) if the flashlight is dropped to the ground, wherein a partition plate serves to separate the batteries in the flashlight and thereby prevent the batteries from overheating due to close contact between the batteries, and wherein a lighting unit connected to the open end of the flashlight structure is peripherally provided with ribs of different widths for engaging with the corresponding slots and thus positioning the lighting unit properly during assembly, so as to provide the flashlight with enhanced anti-explosion protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, flashlights are available in a variety of configurations designed for specific uses. For example, a flashlight for use in mines, gas tanks, spray painting sites, and so on must have a main body that is anti-explosion and impermeable to external moisture. A flashlight of this kind typically includes a pre-shaped main body, a lighting unit installed at the front end of the main body, a grip portion formed in the middle section of the main body, and a press switch provided between the lighting unit and the grip portion or at one end of the flashlight, wherein the press switch is configured to make or break electrical connection between a conductive plate and the batteries in the flashlight. The grip portion has an end through which the batteries can be inserted and to which a cap is tightly secured by rotation to cover the end.
However, the foregoing conventional flashlight for use at special sites has its shortcomings. For example, the press switch is very likely to be inadvertently pressed, thus turning on or off flashlight by accident. If the flashlight is turned off unexpectedly, the sudden loss of light may put the user in danger. If the flashlight is turned on without the user knowing it, not only is the electricity in the batteries wasted, but also the current generated by turning on the flashlight may cause sparks and thereby ignite the gas or powder particles at the working site. In addition, the batteries in the aforesaid conventional flashlight are typically arranged in rows, say, an upper row and a lower row when the flashlight is placed horizontally, wherein the batteries in the upper row are in direct contact or are allowed to make such contact with the batteries in the lower row. After the flashlight is used for a while or left unused for a long time, with the batteries inside the flashlight, the batteries may release a small amount of liquid. If the liquid of the upper-row batteries interacts with that of the adjoining lower-row batteries, the service lives of the batteries may be shortened.